


It's No Good Unless It Glows

by joki



Category: Sports RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Jeah, Phlochte - Freeform, Reunion, our boys are back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joki/pseuds/joki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But it's no good unless it glows. It's no good unless it's real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's No Good Unless It Glows

Step beside of me. You can hide the way you made us glow. But the cameras are flickering lights, as you curl up your fingers against mine.

“Thank you, Michael.”

Guess I wasn’t sure I should keep going. My towels were slipping down my wrapping. You know how sometimes the wave overwhelmed me, when you weren’t there with me.

“I almost started smiling.”

Sun lights traveled through the open ceiling. And I peeked at you as I was turning. I wasn’t sure who was winning, but the butterflies fluttering weren’t lying.

“It wasn’t like I ever really missed him...”

I saw you in the shadows splattered over the pool. I heard you between strokes and my fasten heartbeats. I felt you inside the warmth leaking out of my hair. 

I felt like you were always there.

“I missed you.” But you’re whispering to my ear. And your eyes lock with mine. I’m lost in your words, without a chance to protest.

“Now that you’re back…”

For all the lips tangling below dark water, for all the fingertips crossing lies, for all the best and worst times we let rush over…

It’s no good unless it glows.

It’s no good unless it’s real.

**Author's Note:**

> Title credit goes to Take Care by Beach House.
> 
> *Tumblr: http://hellyeahitsphlochte.tumblr.com/*


End file.
